Glitches
Bugs in Poptropica's code. The glitchiest island is currently Skullduggery Island. 'Key:' 'Early Poptropica ' *'Early Glitch:' If you've given the Prized Porker to the early poptropicans, give the Bucket to the poptropicans. Before the image of the Bucket is given to the poptropican, fly up and give the Flag to the early poptropican on the tower before the Bucket appears at the well. He will say he'll raise it once you've found all of their possessions. You have to click on the poptropican you gave the Bucket to to see the image of the Bucket being given to the poptropican and the ship to arrive. [[24 Carrot Island|'24 Carrot']] *'Holding a cup o'black' Glitch: sometimes when you mix black and white at carrot king you will hold a cup of black. *'Dr. Hare Giltch: '''this will turn you into dr hare (note: this will turn you into a boy if you're a girl) 'Super Power *'Revenge of the Supervillians Glitch: '''Normally, when someone is talking, you can press S and they'll stop talking. However, when you've captured a supervillain and the guy at the prison is thanking you, or when Ratman says "You've found me, well let's see how you like my little friends!" you cannot do this. *'Angry Flyer Glitch: '''Pressing Ctrl, Shift, and 3 together make you do the "angry" emotion where your head turns red. However, if you have flying turned on and you fly when your face is red, your face will be red until you land. (See "Angry Smile Glitch" for Generic) Spy *'Black Eye Glitch: '''If you're wearing the Chameleon Suit and you costumize someone, clicking on your head will cause the head part of the Chameleon Suit to disappear, but your eyes will be black. *'Stupid Jumper Glitch: 'In the bad bistro, (after you've gotten the chef job) talking to the woman will always make you talk to the boss (the guy who says "Hurry up, I want my drink!"). However, if you're standing on the edge of the table when you do this, you'll be glitchily jumping, the mouse will become the blue swirl, and you won't be able to do anything. The only way to escape this is to close Poptropica and then log back in. *'Maroon Rider Glitch: '''If the BAD agent on the rooftops is standing still, and if you click on him, if you're close enough (but not overlapping) this will cause the "Chat-Battle-Friend" screen to appear. Pressing "friend" will cause you to friend a girl called Maroon Rider. Maroon Rider has completed 0 islands, hasn't set a location, has not selected a tribe, has a battle ranking of 1, and has 0 friends. It looks like she has 0 photos, but really she has your photos. (Pressing "battle", and then a game, will cause the "Chat-Battle-Friend" screen to disappear. Pressing "chat" will act like the BAD agent is a person in a common room.) * Nabooti *'''Invisible Platform Glitch: Once you complete the island, jump up to the top of the Museum (by the African person) and jump into the center. You will stand where the statue's head used to be. 'Big Nate' *'Map glitch:' In the detention room, the world map is missing Australia, Indonesia, the Caribbean islands, the Mediterranean, Japan, Hudson Bay, Malaysia, Greenland, and Siberia. Also, the continents of South America and Africa are shaped differently and Antarctica is smaller. *'Teleporting Artur Glitch: ' In the school basement, Artur can be seen at the heater. But when the lights are turned off, he is not there. *'Not Gum Glitch: ' Popgum (bought from the Poptropica Store) isn't really gum, since you can chew it inside the school and Mrs. Godfrey won't give you a detention. 'Counterfeit' *'Antisocial Clown: '''If you attempt to show the clown on the roof of the clown shop the photo of the strange man,you will drop onto the street and ask one of the mimes instead. *'Time-Traveling Security Guard:' The security guard's timecard says that his time in was 10:00 PM on Monday, but it says his time out was 3:56 AM on Monday, despite this 3:56 AM would have had to have been on Tuesday, as he worked past midnight, therefore starting the new day. *'Invisible Platform Glitch: If you go to where the gamer's laptop is and jump up,you will land on an invisble platform. *'Balloon Boy Glitch: '''If you pop the green balloon as you are about to hand it to the balloon boy,he will float up holding a red one. *'Restart Island Glitch: If you log out in the middle of the boss battle with the Black Widow,you will appear in the Black Widow's house,with no way back into her hideout.In order to finish the island you must restart it. *'Bending Down Glitch: '''In the internet cafe, if you're standing on the dictionary and click on it, nothing will happen. The same thing happens with the computer. Also, if you're using the Invisible Platform Glitch, you can't talk to the gamer. *'Incredibly Addictive Glitch: In the internet cafe when you play the game, the "Restart" and "Close" buttons don't work when you lose. The buttons at the top (Daily Pop, Store, etc) don't work either: "Friends" works occasionally, but pressing anything doesn't work. You hae to close Poptropica and log in again to stop this. Skullduggery *'Ghost Glitch: '''Around Skullduggery Islands, there is a tale of a pirate who saw a ghost ship. It seems like he was battling a ship and it sank, but it had damaged his Phoenix Warbird so much that he sunk before the picture of his opponent had disappeared. He managed to swim back to his home port of Fort Ridley, then he went to sea to battle the notorious Captain Crawfish. To his horror, he saw the ship that he had battled sail right through Crawfish's ship and then to his ship. Sadly, the scroll telling his tale was lost and we have no idea what happened. Take heed... *'Serious Glitch: Since 22 June 2010, new players won't get the Cabin Boy and the Cook, and the money data will be reset once they move to another room. This does not happen on every computer. *'Quicksand Glitch:' If you shoot a cannonball onto land, it makes a water splash. *'InvisiGlitch:' An invisible ship glitch has been seen. *'Free Phoenix Warbird Glitch' (but only for a few seconds): It is possible to defeat Captain Crawfish with the Steaming Fury, though the scene where your ship sails in the full moon will still display it as a Phoenix Warbird. *'Captain Crawfish Glitch:' Sometimes his beard is brown. *'Autopilot Glitch:' This glitch was tested at Bouffant Bay with the raft, but theoretically it could work on other islands and boats. Click on the dock. When you are close to the island, press SPACE. When you do this, you'll stop. Press Space again and you'll move towards the dock, but you won't enter the island. *'Immortal Crawfish Glitch:' It is impossible to defeat Captain Crawfish with a Steaming Fury. When his health is very low, it immediately springs back to about 60%. *'White Gums Glitch: '''Not really a glitch, but in Parrot Port, when you talk to the male pirate on the second floor of Petey's Pirate Pub, he says "This cracker be hard as rock! How am I supposed to eat it with no teeth!" However, as he says this, when his mouth moves you can see a full row of teeth! *'Sleepy Announcer Glitch: When you see a pirate, you're supposed to get an announcement like this: ''"(random name) the (random adjective)says "Avast, (your Poptropican's name)! Is that your ship or a (random phrase)?" ''However, sometimes this announcement doesn't come until much later, sometimes even after you've killed the pirate! Wild West *'''Balloon/Follower Glitch: If you have the 4th birthday balloon or a follower and you enter Diamond Plains on a horse, then the balloon or follower will be floating where your horse entered the town.Also if you dismount,your balloon or follower will return but if you mount again,it will remain where you mounted. 'Ghost Story' *'Balloon Glitch 2: Revenge of the Boat': If you have the 4th birthday balloon or a follower, and ride the boat, then the balloon or follower will appear in the water. The boat is not affected by it. Tested on a PC. *'Infinite Lockets Glitch: '''Every time you examine the shipwreck, you get a locket, even if it's already in your inventory! When you give a locket to Fiona, only one locket is "given" to her, but all others are removed from your inventory. 'Vampire's Curse *'''Bram's Clothes Glitch: '''If you shoot the crossbow when Count Bram appears you wouldn't have the swirly icon and be able to customize with Count Bram and his clothes are customizable Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *'''Violet Glitch: While you are rescuing Violet, if you don't get the puzzle right, jumping in the room before Violet is rescued is laggy. *'Ghost Oompa-Loompa Glitch: '''When the Oompa-Loompas push Violet to the juicing room, Violet disappears when the Oompa-Loompas pass the door, but the Oompa-Loompas keep pushing, even entering the wall. 'Night Watch *'''In the vent system area Glitch: if you've gotten the map from the vent system in 24 Carrot Island, sometimes you can see it in the Night Watch vent system. *'Also in the vent system glitch: '''there's a glitch that if you destroy the barrier leading to the vent system B A/C panel on your first time up system B, the thief will get stuck pushing the wall instead of pushing the pile of junk onto the vent system A ladder. (See picture.) *'Sluggers Common Room Glitch: After retrieving the baseball card from Sluggers, sometimes you can get the "Chat/Battle/Friend" option from when you click on someone in a common room! I don't know exactly how to reproduce this, but what I did was: After investigating the disturbance at McGuffins, I recieved the "Disturbance at Sluggers" alert. I called the Sluggers owner inside McGuffins, and he told me to get the card. I went down to the Security Office to find where Sluggers was, then I went there and moved the statue. I waited until it got dark then opened the safe. After getting the card, I got the "chat/battle/friend" screen. Pressing "battle" caused the "chat/battle/friend" screen to disappear. Mini-islands *'''Flying Glitch: If you visit the mini-islands from Early Poptropica Island or Super Power Island, and you have the jetpack or the flying power on, you can actually fly! *'Flying Glitch 2:Rise of the Balloon:' Also, the the balloon from Counterfeit Island lets you jump higher if you don't want to fly or haven't gotten flying power or the jetpack. This makes it much easier. 'Ads' *'Ad Flying Glitch:' In certain ad you enter from Early Poptropica or Super Power Island you will be able to use your jetpack or flying power. 'Generic (These can occur on any island):' *'Name glitch:' There is a secret glitch that enables you to change your name or have no name at all. Examples: This user changed its name, and This user has no name. *'Fake Eyepatch Glitch: '''If you are wearing an eyepatch and you cry, tears come out of the eyepatch. *'Teleporting Enemy Glitch:' If you enter a map screen that has enemies attacking you (example: at sea on Skullduggery) then you'll see enemies literally appear out of nowhere. This works on Skullduggery (with pirate ships and monsters) and AstroKnights (with aliens) *'Name Unknown Glitch: Name Unknown is a character you might play as when you sign up. *Afro Guy: 'This seems to be the default poptropican. *'Angry Smile Glitch: 'Pressing Ctrl, Shift, and 3 together make you do the "angry" emotion where your head turns red. However, if you press Ctrl, Shift, and 1, 2, or 4 (other emotions) while your face is red, your face will be red while you do these emotions. (See "Angry Flyer Glitch" for Super Power) *'Easy Climber Glitch: '''If you're climbing rope and you press Ctrl, Shift, and 1, 2, or 3, you'll be standing on the rope afterward. Category:Poptropica